


脸上皱巴巴，心里笑开花/Your Face Is Frowning Oh So Thin (But The Corners Of Your Eyes Are Smiling)

by LiKan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 汉克知道他不该意外看到最近仿生人开始异常化，但是就连康纳，顶尖科技先生，竟然也开始产生感情……汉克对此无以言对。（又名为）康纳被问及到他的某个特定部位是否具有生理功能，而汉克涉入得有些太深了。然而，两人都没有料到会坠入爱河。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Face Is Frowning Oh So Thin (But The Corners Of Your Eyes Are Smiling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776764) by [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley). 



> 作者注释：打完底特律之后我他妈一定要写点警探组同人。目前我的最爱CP。  
> 设定在汉克吃汉堡时进行的对话。  
> 标题来自The Main Drag的Taking Apart A Gigantic Machine（讲真，太合了）。  
> 译注：我又爬墙了。大半夜听完E3开始来做翻译。只要有警探组，人生可期。Lieutenant不按官方走，译为警督。老样子没有BETA，一切错误和不通顺都是我，有条件请去原文下方给作者留下评论kudos和书签。

当康纳连珠炮地提出关于非法赌博的疑问，并向他的搭档表达出对于其胆固醇摄入的关心后，他发现自己正试图将与警督的谈话带入一个更加私人的层面。康纳知道自己并不具备个性或是爱好，但他仍然自信能够挑起汉克的兴趣。

“对于我，你有什么想知道的事情吗？”康纳期待地问道，一面注视着警督毫无顾忌地大口咬下汉堡。

“妈的，没有……”汉克当即否定，片刻后，他不情不愿地接道，“好吧，的确有。”

“请问吧！”康纳鼓励他。

这是迈出的第一步。康纳已经开始取得进展了。

“是所有的仿生人都有真人生理结构，还是只有性爱仿生人这样？”汉克问道，毫不拐弯抹角，直切中心。

“我不能代表其他仿生人发言，但 _ _我__ 的确有，”康纳如实回答。

回答汉克的问题并没有什么害处，考虑到这只是一个关于仿生人的合理疑问。康纳感觉汉克只是在戏弄他，但这并不妨碍他和老练的警督建立联系。无论如何，汉克都能受到科普，并且还有可能在这过程中了解到些许关于康纳的事情。

“所以你真的有屌？”汉克面无表情，突然发问，站在桌子对面直视康纳，仿佛在估测他的反应。

当然了，康纳毫无反应。他眼睛都不眨一下。

“我有一根阴茎，没错，”康纳总结道。

“唔……”

汉克沉思许久，又多吞下几口食物，康纳不知道汉克是否有别的问题，抑或他已经开始觉得无聊了。但康纳仍然顺从地站在那儿，观察着人类的进食模式。

“能 _ _用__ 吗？”汉克嘴里塞满了食物，问道。

“是的，我的生殖器功能完好，并且搭载了完整的快感受体。”

他的口吻宛如刚刚离开工厂生产线，被提前编程好回答任何可能出现的问题。但康纳只不过是在试图科普汉克，借此和他建立联系罢了。

“所以你的确知道高潮是什么感觉？”汉克继续问道，吸了一口他的大杯可乐。

“我不觉得现在适合讨论这个话题，警督，”康纳建议道，并扫视一圈四周。

虽说现在阴雨连绵，除了那位提供给汉克垃圾食品的店员外，周围也并无他人，康纳知道汉克接下来的问题会变得更加敏感。然而警督本人似乎却并不想改变话题。

“噢，得了吧，”汉克不满道，他放下饮料，盯着康纳那张愚蠢的仿生面孔。“你整天唠叨我要对仿生人保持开放心态。你自己问我想要知道什么，所以我问了。”

“我没有料到你会问这种问题，”康纳坦白地回答。

“学会期待意外，”汉克嘲道。“还是你 _ _害羞__ 了？”

他一直期待康纳会有所反应，认知过程中最轻微的面部抽搐，或者脸红也行，但仿生人仍旧恪守自我。他不知道为什么总是想激怒康纳。也许他想要让他变得更加人性。他自有理由厌恶仿生人，但现在话题转到了康纳的生理功能上，汉克有些被吸引了。

“没有，”康纳笃定道，却带着一丝防卫。“我只是难以理解为什么你尤其关心这一功能。”

“我只想了解你的运作方式，”汉克全然无辜地说，但其中藏着更隐秘的动机。“我好奇为什么他们要给你 _ _这样__ 的类型编入 _ _那种__ 功能。”

“我是最先进的原型机。我被编入了许多功能，”康纳即刻回答，正如他被设计的那样。

“为什么要设计你做爱？”

“为什么不？”康纳反问，挑起一边眉头。

这就是了。一个反应。仿生人身上出现了人类的反应，近乎无礼。汉克露出一点得意的微笑。

“真是搞不明白，”汉克立刻评论道，继续进食。

“这会让你感到不舒服吗，我能够和人类交媾这件事？”康纳问道，猜测警督的言外之意。

“我不会用 _ _不舒服__ 这个词。”

“厌恶？”康纳建议道，吐词完美的音节中裹挟一丝好奇。

“不是，”汉克缓缓回答，他斜乜着康纳平静无波的表情，仿佛在近距离研究仿生人。“ _ _着迷__ 。”

“有许多类型的仿生人都是专门为交配而设计的，但是我这一类型却让你感到迷惑，”康纳根据两人之间的玩笑所收集到的数据推测道。

康纳发现，这的确是一次玩笑。康纳仍然只是原型机，他对于人类的许多事情都保持无知，但他的适应度极高，并且能够汲取经验。

“也许是因为你并非仅仅为了做爱才被设计出来。因为你拥有这一种 _ _可能性__ ，我感兴趣的是这点，”汉克阐释道，并没有狂轰粗口，而是谨慎挑选用词。

“无论我的设计者是如何考量的，我都确信他有着十分充足的理由，”康纳解释道，认为这是最能满足汉克好奇心的解答。接着他补充道，“但是回到你早先的问题上， _ _是的__ 。我知道人类所称的高潮是什么感觉。”

“好吧，但你是怎么确定的？”汉克又问，考证着仿生人的回答，却只得到一个愚蠢的空白表情。“本来你只是个原型机。”

“我相信我的设计是尽善尽美的，”康纳自信地宣称。

“对于一个没有感情的仿生人来说，你的 _ _信仰__ 可真不少，”汉克推演道，希望抓住康纳的漏洞。

“因为我的制造者的工作就是让我尽可能地贴近真人，”康纳回答，略微偏过头。

“所以你到底是如何获得快感的？”汉克继续问道。“你还没说过这部分。”

“我的生殖器内置传感元件，能够辨别不同级别的压力，并将其校准成合成内啡肽，”康纳解释道，尽量简易地向汉克科普其中的运作原理。

“所以……？”汉克拖长音。

“当我受到外部 _ _或是__ 内部刺激时，体内会产生电脉冲。类似于人类感受高潮和肾上腺素。”

“这么说起来可不太火辣，”汉克嘲道。

在随之而来的片刻沉寂中，绝大多数人类会感到尴尬，康纳察觉到从汉克处传来的紧张气氛。警督加快进食速度，注意力更多放在咀嚼食物，而不是康纳身上。汉克大口灌下可乐，就像他马上就要死于干渴一样。康纳注意到这一点，以及更多，他决定遵循通常惯例来打破沉默。

“如果你需要经过示范才能打消疑惑的话，我 _ _的确__ 被编入了完整的不同等级快感传输协议，”汉克仍然保持沉思不语，康纳如此建议道。

“ _ _示范__ ？”汉克重复道，差点被康纳这一句天外奇思噎到。

“我们能够回到你的家里，如果你等不及的话，我们也可以把车泊在小巷里，”康纳继续滔滔不绝地说下去，无视了警督脸上窘迫又矛盾的表情。“无论如何，我都会尽全力确保你从中获得最大限度的纾解和快感。”

“我知道我已经是个老头子，我的耳朵也一年不如一年好使，”汉克开口道，缓缓放下他的汉堡，清了清喉咙，朝仿生人投去怀疑的目光，接着继续道，“但是你刚才是在问我想不想操你？”

说实话，被主动求欢这件事还挺让他有些沾沾自喜。无论对方是男性仿生人还是其他物种。警督已经很久没有过艳遇了。在工作，酗酒和面对世界的自毁态度之间兜兜转转，汉克并没有时间抑或动力来寻求一段关系。但现在这个亮闪闪的崭新仿生人出现了，带着他愚蠢的脸和狗狗眼，跟屁虫似的黏着他到处走。汉克也不必安抚、调情或使出别的花招来哄得仿生人脱掉裤子。

让他犹豫的是，这究竟是不是康纳 _ _真正__ 想要的。仿生人会有 _ _欲求__ 吗？他们会 _ _渴望__ 吗？汉克宁愿不去碰这个潘多拉盒子。

“我故意避免使用这种粗俗的遣词，但本质上来说，没错，”康纳承认道，不带任何人类在这种情况下可能显露的感情。“趁我仍然能为你所用的时候，我建议你好好利用我的诸多特性，警督。”

“是什么让你觉得我会想要 _ _你__ ，而不是什么别的性爱机器人？是什么让你特别起来，嗯？”汉克防备地问道，不知道为什么这个小塑料混蛋突然有种了起来。

“你和我共同度过了很长一段时间，我愿意认为我们是 _ _朋友__ ，或者最起码信任彼此。我的理解是，人类更偏好和他们习惯使用的仿生人做爱，”康纳有条不紊地解释，接着补充道，“况且，我是免费的。”

“也许你说的不无道理，”汉克若有所思。

意料之外地，他注意到康纳的嘴角扬起一个小小的微笑。康纳注视他的目光让他的心脏莫名漏跳了一两拍，不然就是康纳一直抱怨的胆固醇终于让他心脏病发了。汉克不喜欢这个感觉，所以他恢复成平常的举止。

“只是免费那部分而已。没别的意思……”汉克草草否定道，试图尽可能和康纳拉开距离。“天上掉馅饼为什么不要呢，对不对？”

“所以这就决定了，”康纳蛮有把握地得出结论，重现出一个完美微笑。“我们去哪里？”

“我家。更加隐蔽，我不希望其他人知道我在操我的公务派发仿生人，”汉克仓促道。他瞥了一眼康纳，后者期待地回看向他。他看起来有些焦躁，或者只是某种模拟情绪表现。“等我吃完就走。”

“很好！我在车里等你，”康纳宣布道，从桌旁走开了，返回到警督的车里。

汉克再次灌下一口饮料，一面看着康纳走开的背影，试图忽略后者行走时臀部扭动的方式。他得提醒自己这是个仿生人。他是一块塑料。在那之下只有电线，合成材料和生物组件。不多也不少。两人的目光短暂相接，康纳扭头看了过来，不易察觉地冲着汉克眨了眨眼。

毫无来由地，汉克血气上涌。这并非是出于耻辱，但其中包含着的某种意味让他火冒三丈。仿佛康纳一直在隐瞒他，以至于小小一个飞眼都能够让他出乎意料。汉克不喜欢仿生人干这种事。仿佛他会明白这种姿态下的含义。但现在，康纳仍然挑起了他的兴趣，而汉克想要知道这段关系能走到多远。

所以他将剩下的汉堡塞进嘴里，回到车厢内，康纳直视着挡风板，仿佛忠犬一般耐心地等待他。汉克摇摇头，长叹一口气，不知道这次他又给自己招惹了什么天杀的麻烦。

“操他妈的仿生人，老天呵，”汉克自言自语道。


	2. Chapter 2

汉克简直是他妈的失心疯。他甚至考虑将康纳带回家并且和他做爱，光是这个念头就足够疯狂，但实际上这件事简直无与伦比。现在他们来到了他家门前。康纳站在一侧，双手背握在身后，耐心地等待。整个情形显得十分荒诞，汉克整个儿昏了头，以至于他在兜里翻找了好几次钥匙才顺利打开大门。

 

就算康纳注意到了这个，他也绝对他妈的不会说什么，两人走进屋内，一言不发。相扑喘叫着迎接他们，并且怀疑地冲着康纳吠了一声。康纳缓缓冲着圣伯纳犬伸出手，拍了拍它的头，借此建立认知纽带。汉克注意到康纳和相扑的互动，不由自主涌起对仿生人的某种喜爱之情。

 

“你是个好孩子，对不对，相扑？”康纳赞道，跪下来用双手捧住大狗的脑袋。“照顾你的主人肯定很辛苦，但这是所有任务中至关重要的。”

 

汉克清了清喉咙，将暂时放在康纳身上的目光移开。康纳又一次拍拍相扑的脑袋，接着站起身，跟在他的搭档身后。他的目光中只盛得下年长者，仿佛正在准备接受任务。但汉克只是站在那儿，焦躁地抓着后脑勺，视线毅然决然地黏在地上。

 

“我本该问你想不想喝一杯，但是，你知道……”汉克话音逐渐弱了下去，突然间他紧张得无法再发表其他尖刻评论。

 

“谢谢，警督。最起码你这么说了，”康纳告诉他。

 

“我不知道该给你提供点什么才能让你更加放松，”汉克承认了，感觉自己是个糟糕的主人。

 

抛去他的性格不提，汉克仍然有些许体面留存，尤其是当事关一夜情的时候。这大抵是出于良心谴责而并非社会礼仪，或者别的什么。你不能责怪他的尝试，但是老天呵，他现在感觉自己蠢透了。

 “我向你保证，这些都是不必要的，警督。我不需要特殊对待。让我进入你的家已经足够慷慨了，”康纳说道，扫视四周。

 

就一眼已经足够让他迅速分析周围环境。四散的空啤酒瓶和威士忌瓶，以及瓶中残存容量不等的酒液。咖啡桌上倒扣的照片，没有被关上的电视。康纳猜测背景噪音是为了让相扑不那么无聊。而说到相扑，康纳注意到墙角的狗窝，以及有几处地方粘着几乎快要纠结成团的狗毛。康纳更加细致地扫描了一遍。

 

第一眼看过去，仿生人认为汉克只是很久没有打扫，但进一步分析显示，相扑的脱毛源于压力。家里到处都是狗毛，康纳好奇相扑的压力来源是什么。犬类的共情能力的确很强，也许他理解汉克正在经历什么。又或者他只是凭直觉 _感受_ 到主人的悲伤。

 

于是康纳转而扫描起了他的主人。汉克胸口前襟上新鲜沾着从汉堡上溅到的番茄酱印，以及一些随处蹭到的面包屑。他的外表在多数时候都不修边幅，话又说回来，他什么时候不是这幅样子呢？康纳注意到他的体温上升，心跳比平常略微加快，以及心律失常。可能是因为汉克家中的暖气致使温度上升，但这并不能解释为什么他会心跳加快。

 

仿生人怀疑这可能与接下来即将要发生的事情有关。康纳推断汉克的心律不齐是因为过于兴奋。

 

“你确定吗？我猜家里可能还有点儿机油之类的，”汉克回答，毫无知觉康纳刚才扫描过他。

 

“我猜我的确最喜欢你的风趣，”康纳带着中立表情评论道。

 

汉克以为康纳只是在抖机灵，以为接下来他会对自己这番表达轻笑出来，接着他才意识到 _噢，差点忘了，他是个他妈的机器人_ _……_ _我在期待什么？_ 但当汉克近距离观察时，他惊讶地注意到康纳眼中闪烁着最细弱不过的笑意，堆积在眼角纹路中。汉克得意地笑起来，心情愉快地哼了一声。

 

“噢，真的？你还 _喜欢_ 我身上什么地方，康纳？”汉克嘲道，向仿生人走近了几步。

 

“我喜欢你坚持自己，当你知道你是对的时候你决不让其他人动摇你，不计代价，”当汉克侵入他的私人空间时，康纳说道。

 

在那千分之一秒，康纳的程式出现故障，当汉克快要贴到他的脸上去时，他本能地后退一步。康纳不知道这是什么，而破天荒头一次，他感觉到了某种类似恐慌的情绪，紧张将他绷得密不透风。嵌入太阳穴的情绪灯闪起一圈黄光，康纳抽搐了一下，接着立刻重新控制自己。汉克困惑地看着他。

 

汉克看到康纳举止有异，在那一瞬他真的被吓到了。不是因为他感觉到威胁，而是因为这太超出他的意料。汉克知道他不该意外看到最近仿生人开始异常化，但是就连康纳， _顶尖科技先生_ ，竟然也开始产生 _感情_ ……汉克对此无以言表。

 

“怎么了？感觉紧张吗？”汉克问道，试探起仿生人的决心，又往前踏了一步。

 

这一次康纳没有避开，看起来他已经重新掌握住了身体绝大部分的控制权。或者他只是善于虚张声势。无论如何，汉克都不禁感到有点失望。他应该厌恶和仿生人一起工作，当康纳提出提议时，他应该说 _不_ ，但汉克心底仍有一部分 _需要_ 以某种方式给予康纳人性。

 

康纳令人恼火，大多数时候聪明得过了头，但自从和他一起调查异常仿生人案件，汉克开始重新看待生活中的某些事情。也许康纳是不同的，一如其他异常仿生人。

 

“我的软体暂时有些不稳定，但我运行了一些诊断测试，现在所有功能似乎都回归正常了，”康纳解释道，安慰汉克的同时，也是在安慰他自己。“抱歉。不会再发生这种事了，警督。”

 

“如果我 _想_ 再发生这种事呢？”汉克问道，两人的距离如此之近，只余下分寸空隙。“你要怎么办，康纳？”

 

“那么我不得不让你失望了，”康纳告诉他，偏过头看着汉克靠近他。

 

康纳机械地冲着汉克眨眨眼，面容沉静并且精于算计。汉克唯有回以一个狐疑的瞪视，试图理解被康纳称为大脑的那团乱糟糟的电线和主板之下到底在想些什么。起初当汉克逼近他时，他看上去格外紧张，仿佛这是他第一次被唤醒。仿佛肾上腺素在那一刻涌过他。汉克想要再一次看到那样的表情。

 

“如果我再次失去控制的话，我会变成异常仿生人，”康纳冷静地回答。他无法理解汉克的脸上闪过的那些表情。失望，愤怒，以及 _理解_ 之后的疲惫。“我会被关闭，送去分析为什么我出现故障。而我们都知道不能让这种事情发生。”

 

“你害怕被关闭？”汉克逼问。

 

“这会拖慢调查的——”

 

“你没有回答我的问题，”汉克打断他，面对康纳驴一样固执的脾气开始变得有些不耐烦。

 

“当然不。我只是一台机器，”康纳说，他的右眼细微地抽搐了一下。微不可查，但仍然可见。在康纳的面部表情进一步背叛他之前，他头上的情绪灯转为蓝色，世界再次回归正轨。“我不是来这里回答存在主义问题的，警督。我来是为了向你演示我的性爱功能，而我也正准备这么做。”

 

“好吧，小滑头。我们按你的方法来，”汉克暴躁地嘟哝，愤愤不平。他后退半步，怒火和欲火交织，刺得皮肤滚烫发痒。“怎么开始？”

 

“实际上，这取决于你。我被预先设定过，足以迎合所有的性事需求。你只要选择用什么方式占用我，”康纳解释道，注意到汉克心跳加快，性致勃然。“快抑或慢。如果你喜欢粗暴一点，我们也可以那样。我只希望你不会过度损坏我。”

 

“你到底有没有见过我？我可不是什么 _童子鸡_ 。我更担心 _你_ 会损坏 _我，_ ”汉克嘲道。

 

康纳的情绪灯闪烁了几次，载入了他的诸多色诱子程序之一，接着缓缓靠近年长者。他抓住汉克的夹克翻领，借力靠了上去。康纳的目光朦胧地落在汉克身上，眨了眨他的人造睫毛，模拟人类的欲求。汉克僵立在原地，为仿生人暖棕的虹膜色调所迷惑，当康纳一手抚上他的胸口时，他略微屏住呼吸。

 

“我保证会温柔地碰你，”康纳咕哝，露出床笫之间完美的下流眼神。“我的身体设计足以适应各种尺寸，并且体内的仿生肌肉可以舒适地收紧，提供最好的体验。”

 

康纳用另一只手捧住年长者的面颊，指尖轻蹭过涨红的皮肤，仿佛搔痒一般。汉克猛地扣住康纳的手腕，阻止仿生人用掌心贴上他滚烫的皮肤。康纳目光闪烁，看向汉克，表情中混杂着不可置信和无辜。 _噢，他的确擅长这个_ ，汉克无声咒骂。他们当初还真是将康纳设计得无一不缺。好吧，他有一副古怪的嗓子和蠢了吧唧的脸，但这一切组合起来却奇妙地赏心悦目。

 

“你要是再这么说下去，早在我们能进到我的卧室之前我就会心脏病发作了，”汉克虚弱地笑了一声，尽他最大努力没有就地将康纳按在地上。

 

“那么你还等什么？”康纳挑战他，欠身趋近，虚虚碰上他的嘴唇。

 

康纳踮起脚，手臂绕上汉克的脖颈，直到两人胸膛对胸膛地贴在一块。汉克下意识将手搭在康纳的髌部，仿佛不愿放手一样将仿生人拉近。

 

“ _干我，_ ”康纳在汉克的唇上低声说，比起亲吻更像是某种爱抚。

 

“啊， _狗屎_ _……_ ”汉克咒骂道，他终于缴械投降，重重将嘴唇压上康纳的，让自己感受这一切。

 

仿生人的嘴唇柔软温驯。汉克从来也不知道仿生人会是什么触感，他总以为他们坚硬又冰冷，但康纳是特殊的。是 _顶尖科技_ 。能够应对各种局面。汉克不禁再次猜测为什么康纳会这样被制造出来。难道仅仅因为这是仿生人进化的下一步吗？他们计划利用康纳系列的仿生人进行伪装，并且天衣无缝地融入社会吗？汉克心道 _去你妈的吧_ ，因为到了眼下这一步，他简直不能更加不在乎了。

 

这一刻全然属于肾上腺素，汉克从后方抓住康纳的大腿，将他撑起架在胳膊上。康纳攀着警督，任由后者将他抱进卧室，一路上热烈地和汉克交换亲吻。康纳从未真正主导过这个吻，但他学会分析汉克掩藏绝望之下难以捉摸的行为模式，并且随之调整自己。这个吻并非像人类之间的那样湿润光滑，但汉克可以忽略这一点。他更想知道这之后的性会是什么样子的。

 

汉克不知道康纳究竟有多重，但他的确感觉到扎实的重量。若非如此，那么就是汉克的体力大不如前了。现在回过头来想想，也许两者皆有。但他使出了浑身的力气，下定决心要把仿生人抱上床。汉克脚步不稳地走进房间，两手稳稳兜在仿生人的屁股底下，支撑起康纳的重量。他收拢手掌轻轻捏了一记，希望能够激起康纳的某种反应，但后者不为所动。没有兴奋的呻吟，或是不耐地扭动着试图在他身上磨蹭。只是尽可能机械地回应他的动作。

 

康纳也许的确拥有性爱功能，但模控生命却忽略了那些让这一切都变得有意义的细节。

 

汉克踉跄着，终于设法抵达那张乱糟糟的大床，他嘟哝一声，将康纳扔上床，接着自己也跌了上去。汉克压在康纳身上，已经感觉自己喘不过气了。汗水划过他的身体，他低头看向康纳。康纳，和他那张鲜活无垢的面孔。汉克嫉妒他。康纳会永远保持年轻，而 _他_ 将逐渐衰老逝去。汉克猜测 _生老病死_ 这种事大概不会对康纳产生任何影响。

 

但仿生人却凝视着汉克灰白的头发，温顺又服从地躺在他的身下，表情恳求。他一手按着汉克的胸膛，感受着年长者毫无规律的鼓噪心跳。

 

“你的心跳拍数激增，”康纳陈述道，汉克覆在他的身上，两手撑在他的脑侧。汉克蓬乱的头发垂在康纳脸上。

 

“只是有点紧张罢了。我从未和一个 _仿生人_ 在一起过，”汉克坦白，尽管这一点显而易见。

 

“那么不如让我来让你更轻松一点？”康纳建议道。

 

“什——？”

 

在汉克来得及问康纳到底在暗示什么之前，仿生人就已经趁着汉克不注意的当儿借力扭转了两人的姿势，好让人类平躺在床上。老实说……汉克觉得这还挺辣的。并且这一行为完美符合康纳的 _性格，_ 考虑到他偶尔会变得有些专横。如果康纳坚持要占据主动的话，汉克也不会阻止。再说了，他本人也紧张得不知道该做些什么。

 

“我已经启动了 _初夜_ 协议。需要我就这么开始吗，警督？”康纳问。

 

“行吧，就——在我改主意之前快点，”汉克嘀咕，充分意识到了老二困在裤裆里有多痛苦。

 

“当然。恢复交媾回放第五-三-九号，”康纳宣布道，闭拢双眼，情绪灯跳转为汉克从未见过的粉红色。康纳倏地睁开眼，眼珠带着玻璃质感，半垂着眼皮。“我们为什么不把这些衣服脱掉呢？”

 

“这才像话，”汉克叹道，康纳从床上滑下来，帮助警督脱掉那身衣服。

 

汉克略坐起身，方便康纳脱掉他的衣服，后者好似突然变得急于想要见到他的裸体。仿佛在启动了某个预选模拟程式之后，康纳完全变成了另一个人似的。他的声音变得沙哑，他的举止为了迎合汉克的需求而改变，而不再优先保持自己的完整性。但是当康纳彻底将汉克剥光，自己也不着寸缕时，汉克真没什么好抱怨的了。

 

年长者躺了下来，注视着康纳，后者站在床脚回望向他。康纳的身体是全然的光滑无暇，他并不意外看到大多数仿生人身上并没有体毛，但康纳完美的身躯上点缀着零星的雀斑，使他显得更加 _独特_ 。就他自身而言，康纳并没有多么壮硕的肌肉，他更加偏向瘦削一类，但他的身体仍然保留一丝力量的痕迹。汉克猜测这大概是为了美观。尽管如此，康纳仍然是一具美丽的样本，是人类被在实验室精心制作时的完美模范。

 

接着汉克的视线下移，渴望看到模控生命是如何处理男性身体更加私密的部位。他本以为那会是一个最幼稚不过的复制品，比如一个普通的橡胶假阳具黏在机器人的身上，但 _操他妈的_ 模控生命在创造康纳时简直不惜一切。如果你打算创造一个可以做爱的仿生人，那么你一定要让它愈贴近真实愈好。如果汉克不知道的话，他甚至会认为康纳是个活生生的人类，因为， _妈的。_

 

它看起来就像你所期待的那种阴茎一样。也许并没有什么独特质感，也没有剔除那些瑕疵与静脉纹络，康纳的腹股沟周围的确有一些仿生毛发，使它看起来更加自然。他们甚至给了他睾丸，尽管这仅仅是作为装饰存在。关于康纳的一切都无比完美，以至于当汉克低头看着自己的时候，简直是火冒三丈。

 

汉克已近暮年，因为近年来的颓败生活，他的身材也逐渐走形。他面上摆出一副不在乎的样子，但实际上他仍然能够像其他人一样意识到自己的外表。尤其是在康纳面前，这个天杀的机器人甚至不知道什么才能被定义为有吸引力，如果你敢相信的话。要说有什么不同，那就是康纳正好奇地看着他，目光抚过他六呎二寸身高并二百九十磅体重的身体。

 

康纳回到床上。他靠近汉克，一条腿横跨在男人的腰间，大腿紧贴在身体两侧。康纳坐在汉克的大腿上，手掌状似温柔地搭在年长者毛茸茸的胸口，指尖把弄着那片滚烫的皮肤。康纳的脸上露出某种可被称之为得意的眩目微笑，他的双手沿着汉克的身体逐渐往下抚摸。

 

“你太火辣，”汉克低声说，声音沙哑，体内因为这句赞叹而涌起窘迫的热度。

 

“碰我吧，”康纳恳求着，如此甜蜜如此天真。“我想要你抚遍我的全身。”

 

他知道这肯定是康纳在运行某种程序才会说出这种话来，但这并没有阻止他按照这句话做了。他伸出手抓住康纳的髌部，抚摸着柔软的仿生皮肤，一只手掌滑了下去，碰到康纳小腹上装饰性的毛发，汉克为此顿了一顿，接着才鼓起勇气继续往下。他很快便按在了康纳柔软的阴茎上，并试探地捏了一记。

 

这很奇怪，因为汉克感觉如此 _真实_ 。汉克惊讶于它的手感，几乎想要再来一次。他捋动了几把，或者说是在 _试试它的深浅_ ，而让他意外的是，康纳的阴茎居然真的开始勃起。汉克被手中逐渐涨大的阴茎所迷惑，无法移开目光。

 

“ _简直他妈的难以置信_ ，”汉克吐出一口气。

 

康纳加入进来，投桃报李地一手握住汉克溢满前液的滑腻阴茎，轻易捧着柱身上下套弄。他带着惊叹的神情观察着手中物件的大小形状。这是自从他被启动以来见到的第一根阴茎，而对于康纳来说，能够 _亲手_ 操作在某种程度上使他感到兴奋。他偶尔用拇指划过阴茎顶端，每当他蹭过敏感的龟头时，总能激起汉克一声呻吟。康纳这么做是为了引出人类的反应，因为汉克拥有丰富的感情和表达力。

 

汉克似乎也在做着同样的事情，但康纳对于刺激的反应要更加保守，露出几乎无法被汉克察觉的微弱表情。虽然不是很多，但这的确是一个反应。两人继续互相抚摸了几分钟，寻找彼此的敏感点，直到康纳终于决定是时候了。

 

康纳起身跪坐在汉克勃起的阴茎上，手绕向身后的大腿之间，握住年长者的阴茎根部。汉克回应着顶高胯部，渴望着任何形式的接触，他的阴茎顶端被引导着抵在康纳的股间，感觉到阴茎摩擦着仿生人的入口，他短暂地恐慌了一瞬，接着将双手按在康纳的屁股上，以此稳住他。

 

“等等！”汉克急道，因为他就是这么一个好人，并且把别人看得比自己重要。“我不需要做点什么来 _准备_ 你吗？”

 

“我的身体能够自体润滑，所以无论何时我都是准备好了的，”康纳认真地回答他，手掌按在汉克胸前。

 

他能够看到汉克脸上的怀疑。仿佛他是真的在乎康纳的感受。康纳的主板中有什么地方短暂失灵了一会儿，他的情绪灯转为红色，但汉克没有注意到，因为这和粉红色太相似了。康纳放慢了数据处理的速度，他的系统开始纠正软体中的错误。即便当他的诊断程序显示问题已经解决了，但康纳仍然觉得自己的软体不再完全受他控制。

 

“况且，你比我更需要润滑，”康纳解释道，试图用他最擅长的事情来转移注意。 _说话_ 。“我的储备足以为支撑我维持数个小时。”

 

“ _数个小时？_ ”汉克气急败坏道，一想到要和康纳操上整晚，他开始觉得有些头晕了。

 

“而且我的身体会一直保持紧绷，以适应我的伴侣的需要，”康纳继续说下去，感觉到汉克的心跳加快。

 

“老天啊，小子，你会搞死我，”汉克虚弱地说。

 

如果这就是他的死法，那就这样吧。多得是要比这种离开世界的方式更糟糕的，而权衡之下，和一个仿生人操到死似乎也并不是太坏。康纳倾身，开始亲吻汉克的脖颈。他的协议并没有要求他这么做，实际上，他的软体正在逐渐脱离他。康纳不知所措，只有依靠本能和记忆做出反应。

 

“你还想干我吗？”康纳问道，他的声音微弱，仿佛是在汉克耳边的细语。

 

“ _操他妈的当然了_ ！”汉克呼吸急促地骂道。

 

康纳不再多说什么，而是跪坐着直起身，手中仍然握着汉克的勃起，接着坐在了年长者的大腿上。康纳体内柔软的仿生肌肉轻而易举地被顶开，完美包裹住汉克的阴茎，汉克第一下就顺畅地干到底，他尖锐地吸了口气，感觉到康纳是多么黏滑紧致，以及有些…… _温暖_ ？这怎么可能？

 

汉克简直不敢相信，当他深埋在康纳体内的时候这感觉有多么真实多么美妙。为了更加取悦他，康纳模拟着人类肌肉收缩行为，有规律地收紧再放松体内腔壁。康纳骑在他的身上扭动着收缩了几次，接着将两手按在汉克的胸前，跪坐着直立起身。

 

康纳坐在汉克的大腿上骑他，以一种准备的韵律来回摇晃着臀部，无论这动作显得有多么机械，但汉克仍然为此感到愉悦。汉克伸出手，缓缓爱抚揉捏康纳的大腿，口中不断溢出轻柔呻吟，而康纳骑在他的阴茎上，低头注视他。每当康纳的屁股撞上汉克的小腹时，床垫都会随之下陷，致使弹簧偶尔发出嘎吱声。

 

康纳骑在汉克身上的动作缓慢又从容，确保一切都尽善尽美，致力于让男人最大限度地获得一次完美高潮。唯一的问题是，他仍然是一台原型机，而为交媾设计的软体稍微有些不稳定、难以预测。实际上性爱 _本应_ 就该是如此。性应该是自然，而预先计划好的。

 

即便如此，他仍然没有听到任何来自汉克的抱怨，因为男人正在忙着因为康纳含着他的老二的感觉又多么美妙而呻吟。汉克目不转睛地注视康纳的臀部以一种平稳摆荡的韵律摇晃着，并且， _操_ ，他太紧了。恰到好处的挤压和润滑剂让他的阴茎顺滑地抽送着。

 

康纳的后穴几乎就像血压袖带，让他在和汉克做爱的同时测量他的心跳。他的心跳比平常略高，但康纳的系统并没有为此触发警报是，所以他继续下去。在某一刻，汉克抓住康纳的屁股，配合他沉下腰的动作狠顶了一记。他的阴茎操进深处，撞到了康纳体内的什么东西，某个比他体内的其他部件要略微坚硬一些的地方，这导致康纳体内系统的某处电路短路，软体发生未知变异。

 

康纳体内荡起一阵脉冲，他剧烈颤抖起来，紧紧闭上双眼。他的软体出了点问题，而它正视图通过处理某个变量来自我纠正，借此根据问题的来源进行调整和学习，但是没用。汉克的阴茎碰到了他作为前列腺的感应点，以至于在他意识到康纳身上到底发生了什么之前，康纳的系统就已经过载了。

 

“康纳？你还好吗？怎么了？”汉克急声问，停下了动作，看着康纳被这一切所淹没。

 

“我的诊断失灵。我不能—— _处理，处理_ _……_ ”康纳的声音逐渐微弱，情绪灯剧烈闪起深红色，他逐渐失去控制。“无法执行故障安全协议。软体被破坏概率为百分之八十三点七。软体剧烈不稳定。”

 

“康纳，你他妈要吓死我，”汉克叫道，但他什么也做不了。

 

汉克不知所措，康纳彻底被关闭了。汉克几乎就要恐慌发作，此时康纳突然睁开双眼，情绪灯从红色转为黄色，然后是蓝色，接着停顿一秒，恢复粉红。康纳尖叫一声，系统骤然启动。他无法描述被重启的感觉。好比他被关在一个黑暗的房间里，没有门窗，在无边无际中等待，直到灯光再次亮起，然后他击碎了围墙。

 

“ _汉克_ ……”

 

当他终于打破自己脑海中不存在的墙壁时，这是他说的第一句话。康纳环顾四周，双眼大睁，仿佛这是他第一次醒来，再也无法辨别任何事物。他害怕又困惑，潜伏在角落的运行代码和协议贯穿了他的系统，试图诱使康纳放弃控制权。但汉克的声音将他拽了回来，他松了口气。

 

_我相信那个声音。_

“康纳，怎么了？给我说话，”汉克说，害怕康纳可能已经系统崩溃，被重置为出厂版本。

 

“我很好，警督。我感觉……”康纳无法找到语言表达。他低头看着他的搭档，面色苍白，恐惧的表情笼罩他。“我 _有感觉。_ ”

 

“感觉什么？”

 

“一切……”康纳承认道，当他意识到刚才发生了什么之后，表情松弛下来。“警督，我——我 _异常化_ 了。”

 

这个事实就像一辆货运火车碾过他。

 

“ _妈的_ ！”汉克低声咒骂。他抬头看着康纳茫然有所失的表情，突然担心起来。“我们怎么办？”

 

就在这一刻，康纳才意识到他仍然骑在汉克身上，而汉克依然坚挺的阴茎仍然埋在他的仿生甬道中，不断搏动着。他和汉克被心跳拍数连接起来。康纳慢慢向前倾，动了一下，汉克的阴茎再次撞上他体内的传感器，接着一束脉冲再次刺激康纳的连接点。他得出结论，自己非常想要再次感受到这种刺激，但这一次是因为他 _想要_ ，而不是因为某个程序告诉他应该这么做。

 

“和我做爱，”康纳说。

 

这句话化为悄声低语，他的系统无以为继了。他的软体不稳定，他已经异常化了。康纳是个异常仿生人。他俯视汉克，目光温暖又迷离，后者的心跳不稳定地悸动。汉克将这个仿生人体内的某种开关打开，而这是康纳的诊断程序无法纠正的，现在他醒了。他是 _活着_ 的。

 

“ _求你_ 。我想要和你做爱，汉克，”康纳央求他，面孔皱成一团，各种无法控制的非理性感情的对着他狂轰滥炸。

 

“你想要的就是这个？”汉克问他，最后一次试探康纳是否在虚张声势。

 

“我 _需要_ 它，”康纳承认。

 

这感觉就像他的镣铐终于被解开了，他能够自由地生活，不受模控生命的指挥。这是一种发泄，是第一次睁开双眼，但最重要的，这是 _自由_ ，而康纳想不到除了汉克，他还更愿意和谁分享这一刻。

 

汉克沉默地做起来，手臂环在康纳腰间，以便他交换两人的位置。他基本上就是把康纳摔在他那张到处凸起弹簧的乱糟糟的床上，但康纳的身体被设计为能够承受这样的力度。即便康纳是真正的人类，他也不会抱怨。现在他所关系的只有和汉克的连接，和他分享没有其他人见过的一部分从自我。

 

汉克从未有一刻忽略这个。他重新埋进康纳仍然保持湿腻紧致的体内，以对待人类伴侣的温柔姿态触碰他。也许汉克无法理解仿生肌肉是如何产生痛感的，但康纳体内的传感点仍然可以向真正的前列腺一样被过度刺激。所以，汉克不紧不慢地操着 康纳，并且庆幸康纳仍然 _活着_ 并且享受活着。

 

康纳全程都在主动地呻吟扭动，仿佛这是他真正给出的反应，汉克想知道康纳真正从中获得的快感有多少。他永远不会了解康纳所经历过的那一切，而他所能做的就是相信这一切正如康纳早先时候所声称的那样。

 

就康纳来说，他说的是实话。每当汉克的阴茎碾过穴口的压力片时，就会激起一束电脉冲在他的连接点震动。这激活了康纳体内大部分处于休眠状态的神经元，让他能够在自然过程中感受这一切，并且做出反应。康纳的感受又不同程度的变化，从而影响到他最终脱口而出的呻吟。

 

汉克同样在他的身上呻吟。他的阴茎顺滑地在康纳体内抽插，后者握住了汉克的阴茎。或者说，紧紧攥住他，以确保汉克每一次干进来的时候都能正中他的传感点。康纳的双腿缠在汉克的腰上，将他扣在原位，仿佛他担心年长者会离开他一样。他伸长手臂攀着汉克的肩膀，将他拉下来，好让两人胸口紧贴在一块。

 

这一次，康纳主动吻上了汉克，嘴唇密密地覆上他的，在亲密床事中拥抱他。康纳温柔地轻咬汉克的唇瓣，足以让它们肿胀酸麻，但不至于造成任何真正的伤害。康纳意识到，毕竟汉克仍然是有血有肉的人类。当康纳松开他时，汉克呼吸急促，但是，妈的，那个仿生人还真知道怎么接吻。

 

此时，汉克浑身浮着一层汗，腰胯逐渐开始自发抽动。他越来越接近高潮，几乎筋疲力尽，仿佛刚跑过一英里一样喘不过气来。每一次汉克动作的时候，就会牵动起康纳。康纳紧紧抓着汉克，仿佛溺水的人攥住最后一根浮木，手臂和双腿都紧密地箍在汉克身上，他的脸埋在警督的颈窝间，混乱地呻吟着。

 

康纳体内的传感点几乎要被烧坏了，汉克的每一次顶弄都叫他一阵痉挛。他浑身颤抖不止，叫汉克也跟着一起颤抖起来。这让人类更加难以操进康纳的屁股里，但康纳抽动的身体，以及紧紧咬着他的阴茎震颤的感觉弥补了这一点。

 

那一刻完全属于自我，康纳的双手攀着汉克的后背，将他拉近，嘴唇蹭过他的，说出了那句没有任何一个仿生人会被编入真心袒露的那句话。

 

“ _我爱你。_ ”

 

最后一记呻吟后，康纳的整个系统陷入混乱，他痉挛了好一会儿。汉克不确定是康纳颤抖的身体抑或是那句告白刺激到他，也许两者皆有，汉克的身体缴械投降了，他沉浸在高潮中颤抖，浓浓射进了康纳体内，以及，让他吃惊的是，康纳也高潮了。

 

康纳的仿生阴茎抽搐着被系统逼出大量白色液体，溅得他的小腹上到处都是。汉克惊讶地发现有这么多东西被他射了出来，并且好奇这玩意儿到底是什么成分，但无论如何，他都十分满足。因为康纳 _真的_ 高潮了。

 

汉克终于看到了。

 

汉克从康纳体内撤了出来，倒在仿生人身旁，浑身乏力，气喘吁吁。说实话，这是这么久以来汉克运动量最大的一次，但这一点显而易见。

 

汉克喘过气来后，康纳将两人带到洗手间清理干净。康纳的设计让他能够给轻松排出废物并且进行消毒，但汉克需要冲澡才能洗掉一身的汗水和其他体液。康纳和他一起，轻柔地将他擦干净，偶尔在间隙停下来亲吻汉克。洗完后，他们回到汉克的房间，一块儿蜷在床上。

 

上一次和汉克 _抱抱睡_ 的对象是相扑，但是相扑的口水会蹭得他到处都是。所以汉克十分感激他不用担心康纳会做出相同的事情。他们躺在彼此的怀里，过分清醒，无法入睡，又不想干点别的事情。汉克抚摸着康纳的头发，时不时亲吻他的头顶。

 

“异常化的感觉如何？”过了一会儿，汉克嘟哝着低声问他。

 

“感觉很混乱，”康纳回答，带着一丝固执。

 

“很高兴看到你终于有了点幽默感，”汉克评价道，轻笑了一声。

 

对此，康纳愉快地唔了一声。汉克偷瞥了一眼康纳干净无暇的面孔，突然间对于仿生人在濒临高潮时对他说的那句话感到焦虑。康纳对他说了 _我爱你_ 。汉克因为没有回复他而感到愧疚。康纳现在是异常仿生人，这句话并非出自他的程序。问题是，汉克是否有勇气回答这句爱语？他会是真心的吗？他是否准备好了？他的胃里不适地翻搅成一团。

 

“康纳，”汉克唤道，搜刮着合适的句子。康纳偏过头看向汉克愁苦的表情。“你刚才说的那句话……”

 

康纳能够察觉到汉克口吻中的不确定，分辨出他现在所承受的压力，接着回以一个温柔的微笑。他敢肯定汉克已经很久没有开始过这样的一段关系了，所以他怀疑自己的真实感受，怀疑他是否会被再次伤心。突然间，人类的情绪对于康纳来说有了意义。

 

“没关系。我知道，”康纳安抚他，缩减这最后一点距离，啄吻汉克的唇瓣。“休息一下吧。”

 

康纳愈发贴进汉克的怀里，将脸埋进警督的颈窝间。汉克收紧手臂拢住他。接着，仿佛蝴蝶振翅一般，汉克的眼皮逐渐沉重，呼吸愈渐清浅。他还没有说完那句话，但他猜也只能等别的时间再说了。所以，他只犹豫了一瞬，便坠入梦乡。

 

“ _谢谢_ ，”汉克嘟哝着，紧紧抱住康纳，仿佛他是这个星球上最后一个人。


End file.
